


Blanco

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Wings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Writers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: …Choi Minho, perdió la voz de forma repentina tras la afección de una enfermedad desconocida hasta entonces por los médicos, cuando pudieron encontrar la cura ya era demasiado tarde para el paciente…





	Blanco

Día 365.

Estaba cálido. Como en aquella ocasión. Las cortinas blancas que cubrían las ventanas de ese inmenso corredor, seguían estando inmaculadas, pulcras; como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en ese lugar, tan silencioso y acogedor.

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, en verdad amaba la iluminación de esa casa, en poco tiempo se había vuelto más hogar, que su propio hogar.

Pliso una imperceptible arruga en su bata y jugueteo con la pluma dorada que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de la misma, deslizando inconscientemente sus dedos por el pequeño libro de pasta dura que descansaba en su mano derecha, en verdad parecía que en ese lugar el tiempo se había detenido resguardando las ilusiones de todos aquellos que habían esperado que su presencia en ese sitio avivara las quimeras, que una desconocida enfermedad, le había arrebatado a un joven de tan solo 18 años…

_…Choi Minho, perdió la voz de forma repentina tras la afección de una enfermedad desconocida hasta entonces por los médicos, cuando pudieron encontrar la cura ya era demasiado tarde para el paciente…_

Recordó las primeras líneas del informe que le habían entregado antes de empezar a caminar por ese corredor, la voz no fue lo único que su paciente perdió o de lo contrario no lo habrían llamado en ese entonces, y en esos momentos no continuaría caminando por esos pasillos que traslucían la pasividad obligada en la que había terminado hundido ese muchacho tras el shock que supuso el jamás poder volver a hablar.

Cuando todo inició, Shim Changmin, en su posición de psicólogo no supo que esperar, aún ahora, en su posición de hombre no sabía qué esperar. Y sin en cambio, seguía ahí como cada mañana del último año, caminando para encontrarse con una mirada ávida y profunda pero al mismo tiempo vacía y retraída, como si viviera en un mundo ajeno, en una realidad donde todo era más nítido y feliz.

Recordó que al detenerse frente a esa puerta color humo que se le puso enfrente por primera vez se sintió pequeño y nervioso, el silencio era tan tangible como abrumador.

_—¡Maldición cuando vas a reaccionar!_

Todas las alarmas internas del doctor se dispararon y su mano tembló sobre el pomo de la puerta, transformando su apacible y tecnócrata expresión por una airada y furiosa, amenazante…

Poco tardó en ingresar para apreciar con lentitud como abofeteaban con total rudeza el rostro de su paciente, que aferrado a las mantas acolchadas e impecables, como había ordenado se mantuvieran, no hizo ningún gesto tras el impacto, ni siquiera cuando un finísimo hilo carmesí se deslizó por sus labios, manteniendo todo el tiempo los ojos fijos en un punto muerto de la habitación, hasta que reparó en su presencia, y esos ojos se enfocaron ahora solo en él.

—¿Qué se supone que hace aquí joven Lee? —inquirió con la voz helada y la mirada afilada, viendo a ese niño temblar de rabia y tristeza, siendo sostenido con fuerza por ese otro chico que seguía insistiendo en que les permitiera acercarse a Minho y visitarlo de vez en cuando, Jinki, el sacrificado ser de mente débil pero sentimientos profundos hacia el testarudo y manipulador Taemin, quienes más sufrieron con el abandono intrínseco que su amigo de la infancia, Minho, vivió sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, claro, hasta que llegó él.

Changmin avanzó hasta Minho con los pasos calculados y la posición erguida, dejo el pequeño libro sobre el regazo de Choi y limpió la sangre que escurría de sus labios con un pañuelo que hubo sacado de la bolsa de su bata, sintiendo la mirada del paciente puesta solo en él, qué gratificante resultaba ser el único que existía para sus ojos.

Changmin acarició la piel inflamada con sus dedos fríos y sintió un suspiro acariciar la piel de su mano, haciéndolo estremecer, se alejó un segundo y se giró a mirar a los intrusos que seguían invadiendo su espacio. Sonrió internamente de forma retorcida y saboreo la victoria al mirar a los ojos al pequeño Lee, ya ni siquiera recordaba el tiempo que llevaba esperando decirles esas palabras a ellos, posiblemente desde el principio, de lo contrario Shim no lo hubiese olvidado.

—Les dije que no vinieran si se sentían incapaces de mantener la calma, me temo que prohibiré por tiempo indefinido las visitas al joven Choi hasta que puedan mantener en niveles aceptables su ansiedad, márchense en este instante si no quieren que ponga sobre aviso a la familia de Minho shii en este instante.

Taemin lo ignoro y Jinki tiro un poco del más joven, quien miraba con insistencia los ojos de Minho que estaban muy lejos de él, aunque aún se lo siguiera negando.

 _—Minho…_   —susurro esperanzado de que volteara a mirarlo y le sonriera como en antaño.

Pero eso jamás ocurrió, ni cuando se soltó a llorar siendo arrastrado por Jinki fuera de la habitación con el corazón destrozado…

—Por fin… —gimoteo Changmin cerrando la puerta en silencio, regresando sobre sus pies para apartarle a Minho el cabello que le cubría el rostro con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

—Buenos días Minho ah ¿cómo estas hoy? 

Luego de preguntar, depositó un beso sobre su frente viendo esos ojos refulgir de vida y esos labios contornear una sonrisa genuina y fina, mostrándole con impaciencia el libro que él mismo había llevado.

—Tan desesperado como de costumbre… —riño con ternura ,besando el pómulo hinchado, viéndolo encogerse de hombros avergonzado con una sonrisa más amplia en sus labios, haciéndole un puchero hermoso y un gracioso gesto con la nariz mostrándole el libro.

—Está bien… —murmuró Changmin condescendiente, recibiendo al instante un abrazo asfixiante por parte del menor que seguía riéndose contra su cuello. Changmin le acarició el pelo y lo sacó de la cama, aspirando su aroma a lavanda y flores con paciencia. Caminó lentamente al amplio sofá que descansaba en la pared izquierda, bajo una ventana por la que se colaba una brisa tibia que movía cadenciosa una cortina de traslúcido y suave algodón.

Changmin se acomodó en el sofá y Minho esperó pacientemente a que se hiciera con el libro para acurrucarse sobre el regazo de Shim y sostener su mano derecha con tranquilidad y anhelo.

—Es el último capítulo. 

Le comento Changmin, viéndolo con curiosidad a los ojos.

Minho se rió y asintió suspirando ansiosamente.

—…Es cuando el guardián se lleva a la princesa de la torre y la esconde para siempre en el corazón del bosque… Donde hay una casa pequeña y no hay más personas que ellos dos —narró delineando los labios rojos del tierno muchachito que beso su dedo como toda respuesta a su argumento.

Changmin entrecerró los ojos y cerró el libro de golpe.

—¿Qué estas tramando Minho ah?

El aludido se cubrió el rostro y cerró los ojos sabiéndose descubierto, así que se levantó de golpe y corrió bajo la cama sacando una pequeña maleta que arrastró con algo de dificultad hasta los pies de Changmin. Minho tomó el rostro de Changmin y se sentó sobre su regazo moviendo los labios con lentitud.

_…Vámonos… lo prometiste…_

Changmin tuvo ganas de llorar pero su felicidad era más grande, Minho lo miro por primera vez cuando le prometió que al finalizar ese libro, se lo llevaría a su propio castillo encantado libre de dragones y fantasmas y brujas crueles.

Tomo ambas manos y las lleno de besos, acariciando impulsivamente y por primera vez los labios del más chico.

—Vámonos a nuestro castillo entonces… —apremió Changmin al separarse, hallando la expresión más llena de vida que Minho había mostrado desde que le conoció.

Se rió al verlo colocarse sus zapatos con torpeza y tirar de él para empujarlo rumbo a la salida con emoción. Changmin le aplasto el cabello en un gesto tan simple y lleno de amor que Minho se quedó estático junto a la puerta hasta que sintió una frazada colocarse suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Changmin entrelazo su mano izquierda con la de Minho y alzó la maleta con la derecha después de abrir la puerta que les mostró un extenso corredor vacío y silencioso. Minho apretó el agarre y le sonrió de nuevo con esa inocencia que lo enamoró.

—Te amo —dijo Changmin riéndose al ver el sobresalto tras su declaración, derritiéndose al verlo mover los labios de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo ya le gritaba lo que esos labios le confesaron con timidez.

… _También te amo…_

Sin mirar atrás empezaron a caminar, escuchando el resonar de los pasos conforme se alejaban de la silenciosa soledad que le arrebató la vida a Minho sin que nadie pudiera evitar el fatal desenlace…

El momento había llegado, ¿qué importaba terminar el cuento en su castillo?

Se moría por escuchar el sonido de esos labios pronunciar su nombre.

Un par de alas emergieron de la espalda de Changmin y un destello cegador iluminó por un par de segundos todo el lugar, para después dejarlo en la misma calma en la que siempre se había encontrado. Un libro cayó al piso abierto de par en par, ninguna palabra fue escrita nunca sobre el papel y en la última página de la historia que debería contener un “Fin” una pluma de brillante color blanco desapareció tras otro pequeño destello.

No había último capítulo, porque ese no era un final, solo era una manera distinta de comenzar a vivir… a través de la muerte…

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 14 Noviembre 2011 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.


End file.
